Her Golden Eyes
by Prongs2591
Summary: She was my little sister, my best friend and I would die before I let anything happen to her. We all would… I do not own Twilight, I really wish I did though...
1. Preface

Preface

I never really thought about it beforehand, the delicate balance between life and death.How a fraction of a second can

determine who lives and who dies. As I look at my brother, his face wrought with tension, I could feel my own fear and

anxiety welling up inside me. I had finally learned to accept this human girl despite my earlier feelings of animosity toward her.

We had to save her, this seemingly delicate, insignificant being that had brought my family even closer together. She was my

little sister, my best friend and I would die before I let anything happen to her. We all would…


	2. A Chance Encounter

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Chapter 1: A Chance Encounter

Could anyone tell me what I did to deserve this torture? Really, I've never hurt anyone…intentionally. You can't really count that little incident when Edward had his spout of "teenage rebelliousness" and dragged me into it too. Moron…yes I hope you heard that. Just because he is a grand total of three minutes older than me he thinks that I am the 'baby sister' and therefore have to do everything that he tells me to. But most of the time I think that it's his strange habit of being freakishly overprotective, which I do appreciate…sometimes. Man, I pity whoever he marries…if he marries…At this rate that may never happen. Not that I should be talking. Anyway back to my eternal torture-high school. All of these politicians go on about "cruel and unusual" punishment in prisons, but that is nothing compared to this unending monotony. Especially considering this is, what, my seventh time through? I lost count around the fourth time.

"Miss. Cullen?"

"Yes," I said listlessly, not looking up from my very absorbing task of counting the dots on the tile floor.

"Could you tell the class what the answer to question four is?

"3tanx/secx" I responded without losing count of the dots- 763 and not even a quarter of the way through.

"That is correct" Mr. Warner said just as the bell rang for lunch. Yes! Saved! I hurried to the cafeteria, grabbed my plate of pretend food and headed toward the infamous "Cullen brooding corner" at least that's what the humans tend to call the lunch table my family and I sat at. I sat down between Emmett and Edward, who had beaten me to the table.

"Hey Acacia," Edward said, not taking his eyes off of our older brother, Jasper as he sat down with Alice. I stared blankly out the window, it was raining outside, and personally it's my favorite type of weather. We don't have to worry about the sunlight hitting us and the rain always seemed to be hiding something. Just like us.

"So…" Emmett said, breaking the silence "There's a new girl in school today and for once it seems like people are paying more attention to her than us. Have you heard anything interesting Edward? What rumors have been spread about the oh so infamous Cullen's now? Has the torture chambers in the basement of our house rumor come up yet?" I laughed and turned toward my twin along with the rest of my family. We looked very similar, even for fraternal twins, except my features aren't as sharp and my hair is blond and wavy, and the fact that I am a girl plays into the differences too.

"The usual really," he replied in a bored voice, "Nothing at all creative. They really need to come up with some new material for once."

We all chuckled silently to ourselves. Everyone in my family was considered outcasts of Forks High School and in the town itself. But the humans really didn't know exactly why they feared us.

My family of vampires.

As strange as it sounds, we really aren't blood thirsty monsters. We do drink blood, but only animal blood. Which although it does not last as long or taste as good as human blood, it allows us to live with at least a little normalcy. And besides the normal vampire abilities, Alice, Jasper, Edward and I have extra abilities. But not all vampires have these special abilities and they really depend on the attributes that you had during your human life. Alice can tell the future, although it's subjective. Jasper can sense and influence the emotions around him. Edward can read minds and I can turn into animals. It's a bit of a strange ability, but I like it all the same. Rosalie and Emmett well…they're Rosalie and Emmett.

Rosalie's voice broke me out of my trance. "Well, shall we?"

I looked up an saw that the cafeteria was almost deserted, and Alice had already left the table. It was almost time for sixth period to start, wonderful, Biology. Edward was in my class, but he sat on the opposite side of the room. I walked with my family to the hallway, where they left Edward and me to go to their own classes.

"So…" I started as we walked in between the buildings toward our Biology class. "What's really the deal with this new girl? I know you were lying before."

He sighed and turned to face me; his eyes were turning dark and the purple circles underneath his eyes were becoming more pronounced. I'm sure I didn't look much better. We probably looked like the zombie twins. We would need to hunt very soon.

"I really don't know. For some reason I can't read her mind. That's never happened before. It frustrates me…"

"Welcome to the normal world… that definitely means there is something wrong with you. But really, don't worry, it probably means absolutely nothing at all." I said trying to be light hearted but reassuring at the same time.

He laughed, "Oh yeah, like you're the one to talk, you're pretty much your own walking circus." I punched him in response, not like it really did anything.

By now we had already reached the classroom, we walked in and took our respective seats. Several minutes later the "new girl", Bella Swan walked in with Angela Weber. The only free seat was next to Edward. I had to feel for her, no human in their right mind would sit next to us. The only reason that I had a lab partner was that half of the human male population of the school drooled over my sisters and me. Quite annoying really. But as she approached Edward, he suddenly stiffened and his eyes darkened. Something was wrong…


End file.
